


Nebula's Extension

by kataangfanficer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pseudo-Incest, Sisters, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Without knowing how Guardians 3 plays out, it's hard for me to say when exactly this would take place. Let's just assume it's sometime in the future, and their relationship is where it would have been after Guardians 2 without the interruption of Infinity War and Endgame.
Relationships: Gamora/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Nebula's Extension

"Father got to decide how I was put together," she said, eyes glancing down at the exposed metal of her left arm, "I think I've earned the chance to make my own modification."

With a slight buck of her hips, the life-like cock expanded and raised itself with the speed of a retractable blade. Gamora could tell her sister put a lot of thought and effort into its design. It was large but not impractical. It matched her skin tone. And it had a matching pair of balls, strictly for aesthetic reasons she assumed.

"Nebula... You didn't need to go to all this trouble," Gamora felt absurd even having to address her sister's overzealous dive into their new sex life. "You could have just bought a strap-on..."

"If you don't like it, I can remove it." Nebula casually pressed a button somewhere between her thighs. The erect cock came off with a wet pop. Nebula held it up for her sister to see. Gamora could see the wet end that had been inside her and connecting to what remained of her nervous system. 

"It's very detachable," said Nebula. With another press of her thumb, the detached penis retracted back to its original compact size. It sat comfortably in the palm of her hand.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," said Gamora, sounding more interested than she intended.

Nebula immediately reinserted it. She stood with her arms at her sides, looking awkwardly determined. She was completely naked, but Gamora still hadn't taken any of her clothes off. Trying to be patient with her sister, she sighed and said, "Sex doesn't exactly require...one of those. You know that, right?"

"Yes," said Nebula, stepping forward. "But wouldn't you prefer something more familiar?"

"Familiar how?" Gamora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You've only been with men."

"How would you even know that?"

"It's an assumption." Nebula avoided eye contact.

"Even if it were true, I don't need a cock or some fancy strap-on to enjoy sex."

"But you'd still like it all the same."

Gamora sighed. "Have you even used that thing before?"

"No. Not really... I thought it would be very romantic if I tried it out on you first."

"Of course you did..."

Gamora stepped forward, finally within reach of her sister. She gently caressed the underside of the shaft. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes..." said Nebula, quickly nodding her head and tensing up.

Gamora smiled. It was hard to be annoyed with Nebula when she was this cute.

"Comment on its size," said Nebula, mumbling to the point Gamora almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Gamora held back a laugh.

"Its size. Comment on it."

"Have you been watching porn?"

"Yes." Nebula looked away again.

Gamora smiled and shook her head at Nebula's honesty.

"Nebula... Have you ever actually had sex before? With or without this modification?"

"No." Nebula didn't hesitate to answer, but she sounded annoyed at the question. "Everyone has either been repulsed by me or too afraid of angering father to get near me. And the ones that weren't...were insufferable and not worth my time. While you got to sleep around all over the—"

Nebula gasped. Her body trembled. Her joints creaked and spasmed. Gamora's tongue finished its slow glide up to her tip. Nebula hadn't even noticed her getting down on her knees. Gamora kissed the wet purple tip and took those silly fake balls in her hand. Her poor sister made a sound that could only be described as a squawk. Nebula covered her mouth. If she could blush, she would have.

"Well," said Gamora. "Lucky for you, one of us knows what the fuck we're doing."

She slowly took the entire thing in her mouth. It felt like firm rubber: not exactly life-like, but it worked as an extension of Nebula's body. Hearing her reactions was more than enough. Gamora wasn't exactly sure where this would lead them, but she was willing to give Nebula any affection she needed. Anything was better than where their relationship had been before.

Nebula's joints stiffened. Her head suddenly snapped back, and her memory projection beamed out of her eye. Gamora popped her cock out of her mouth and looked up at the recording. She saw herself standing naked in the shower, looking completely unaware that someone was watching her. With a shriek, Nebula snapped her body back into a more relaxed position and switched off the involuntary memory leak.

Gamora stood up, looking her sister in the eye and waiting for a response.

Shaking with embarrassment Nebula said, "I don't have many good memories. You know that. So you don't have to be so surprised that I...accessed this one on occasion. You always looked so much happier when you thought you were alone."

Gamora grabbed her sister and kissed her. Nebula went limp in her embrace.

"On the floor," said Gamora.

Nebula nodded.

Gamora rode her sister's cock with all the enthusiam Nebula craved. Completely overwhelmed by the physical and emotional stimuli, she held onto Gamora's waist and did her best to go along with it. She'd practiced masturbating with her new extension, but that did little to prepare her for this. Gamora was taking the lead in every way, but Nebula didn't mind at all. 

"The semen...I'm about to release...is synthetic," said Nebula, her fingers digging into Gamora's soft greens skin.

"Okay..."

"I didn't want you worrying about—"

"Just shut up and give it to me."

With a low groan, Nebula did as she was told. Her body creaked with the intense bucking of her hips. She thrust up into her sister and filled her with load after load of cum. Gamora closed her eyes and moaned, matching her sister's intensity. Her flesh smacked against Nebula's hard metallic body.

As if their bodies were completely in sync, they both let out one last moan. Gamora's hair was a mess. Nebula's eyes were frozen wide open. A mess of very real looking synthetic cum covered their thighs and the floor. Gamora slowly lowered herself onto Nebula's chest, using her firm breasts as an uncomfortable pillow. She reached a hand down between her legs. It was hard to imagine where all that cum had been stored. Taking a sample on her finger, she decided to taste it. It was surprisingly sweet. An intentional choice on Nebula's part, she assumed.

"That went by too quickly," Nebula said, sounding almost grumpy.

Gamora laughed, brushing her hair away from her face. She sat up and took Nebula's hand. It was still shaking a little. She gave it a soft kiss. Nebula groaned in sudden embarrassment.

"Did you like the size of my cock?"

"Yes," said Gamora, mimicking the tone of a porn star. "So fucking big."

"Good."


End file.
